Bite Me, Chase Me, Race Me
by 21st Century Catalyst
Summary: BellaXDom please read, my first crossover between these two! Summary: Bella invades LA, taking everybody by storm, then breezing out leeving them wanting.


(Dear Kimberley McEwan, yes it's another Twilight Crossover, sue me. xxx)

BPOV

"Please Bella, take me back" Edward begged, he was on his knees in front of me. I had just woken up, images of the Volturi fresh in my mind.

Edward had been beside me when I had woken up, begging me to take him back, I had refused, my eyes flicking to my packed bags in the corner of my room.

"No Edward, I don't want to be with you again" I sighed.

"Why not? I'm sorry for leaving-" he started.

"No Edward, I don't accept your apology, you left me here alone. Now, I'm leaving Forks, tonight. Don't follow me, please accept my decision. Please leave" I said, pointing to the window.

He studied my face for a moment before his eyes went hard and cold. There was a breeze and then he was gone. Hopefully forever.

It still hurt though, I had been very much in love with him, still in love with him a little bit. It hurt to send him away and know I'd probably never see him again. it hurt to know that he was hurt. It hurt to know I'd never see his family again. It hurt to know that I never got the chance to really tell them about me.

I almost broke down in tears, almost. But being me, I pulled myself together with a deep breath and set back to the task at hand.

I sighed, turning back to my bags in the corner of my room. A duffel bag was on top of all the suitcases, with multiple changes of clothes. You see, when I lived in Arizona, I used to street race, in fact, I was Arizona's best, I was making my way to LA when I had to move to Forks because the Cops found some of my old crew. A week ago, I had received a call from one of my old friends, Jesse, who was a mechanic and racer for a high-ranking crew in LA. He had asked me to come and see him as he knew I was living alone. I had accepted and told him I'd call when I arrived in LA. I had bought an old building in LA with enough space for me and my cars, which Jesse had had moved for me.

I had asked him wether his crew knew what he was doing or who I was. He told me they knew nothing, didn't suspect a thing.

I packed my car within the next hour. I had brought my favourite car with me to Forks. A 1970 Dodge Charger, black, Nos Tanks and a top speed of 340mph. As I bent down to pick up my duffel bag, a wave of pain washed over from me, emanating from my hip.

When the Cops had found my crew, we had been gathered in our old Garage when they came in, firing guns. One Cop had hit me in the hip. The bullet had gone straight through, but it still ached when I pulled it the wrong way.

After the incident, I had hacked the government database, stealing the information on the Cops that had been there. the one's that murdered my life long friends, my family. The guy who had shot me was named Brian O'Conner. He had also shot my boyfriend Carl and my best friend Taya. if I ever saw the motherfucker again, I'd run him over then torch him.

I rubbed my hip as I threw my bag on to the passenger seat. I locked the house and slid into my seat, speeding away from Forks, the dull life I had lived for the last year and all thoughts of Edward Cullen.

~Time Skip~

I was about 5 minutes away from the racing scene of Los Angeles, when I had gotten to LA, I had messaged Jesse, who gave me directions. I had stopped to get changed into something more appropriate for street racing.

I was wearing tight leather pants, very high Stilettos, a tight white tank top sat on top of my black bra, which was showing through the singlet, the singlet showed the bottom of my stomach and the V that my hips created. Over the top of it was my old and beaten leather jacket. My hair hung down to the top of my ass, I couldn't be fucked doing anything with it. I had my hand gun tucked into the inside of my jacket, hidden but still in a place that I could use it quickly.

I dialled Jesse as the lights of hundreds of cars came into sight.

Ring, ring, ring…

"Hello?" he answered.

"Jesse, it's me, I'm here, where do I find you?" I asked, driving through the masses of cars. My tinted windows were up, so they couldn't see me, but everybody stared.

"Me and the crew I'm with are at the very end of the line of cars, what car are you in? I'll look out for you" he asked.

"The Charger" I said, speeding up a little.

"Right, I think I can see you, pull up in the space about 20 metres from you, next to the blue and white car, that's my car" he said, hanging up.

I pulled into the space he had told me to, spotting him sitting on the roof of a blue and white Ferrari. He was grinning at me. I turned the car off and opened the door, standing up.

Dom POV

Jesse had been buzzed all week. I had no idea why, but if he wasn't telling me, he probably had a good reason. I watched him now from my car, he was sitting on the roof of his car across from me, talking on the phone. He hung up and began grinning at something in the distance. As the car approached, I was unable to figure out who the driver was. It was no one I had seen before. What is this? Amateur night? First that Brian asshole, now another arrogant man child?

Though, I had to admit the new, unnamed guy had great taste in cars. The growling coming from their Charger was like music.

Leon and Vince had come to stand beside me, watching the 4th member of our crew as he grinned at the now parked car.

"Another new asshole?" Vince asked.

"Looks like it" Leon said.

The door of the car opened and a high heel appeared on the road, followed by the hottest girl I had ever seen. I watched her as she walked up to Jesse and drew him into a hug. He held her tightly before pulling away and laughing at something she said. He said something to her, gesturing to where we stood, staring at them. She said something else and he laughed at her, putting a hand around her shoulders and walking towards us.

"That is the best looking girl I've ever seen" Leon muttered.

"No shit, she's gorgeous" Vince muttered.

As Jesse and the mystery girl approached, I took in her appearance. long legs, good body, tight stomach, long hair, big eyes, clear skin, great hips, full lips and great tits. She was perfect.

"Hey Dom, this is Bella" Jesse said, now standing in front of me. She was still under his arm, a smooth look on her face.

"Hey" she said, extending her hand to shake mine.

"Hi, I'm Dominic Toretto, Dom to the people who've earned my respect" I said.

"Well, Dominic, It's a pleasure to meet you" she said.

"That's Vince and Leon" Jesse said, pointing to the drooling idiots behind me.

"Hey" she said, winking at both of them.

"So where do you come from? Do you race?" Vince asked.

"Yea, I used to race for the Arizona Demons." she said.

I'd heard about them getting caught, I didn't know there had been anyone who had gotten away. She looked sad, she was rubbing a scar on her hip, wincing slightly.

"So, will you race tonight Bells?" Jesse asked.

"I suppose so, who's racing tonight? How much?" she asked.

"Me, Johnny, Bilkin, Vince, Carter and the new guy Brian. 5 thousand each." I said.

"I'll take that" she said, pulling a wad of cash out from a pocket inside her jacket.

"Race is in 5, you place top 3 and we'll talk some more, if not, perhaps LA isn't for you" I said, having to keep my head in the game since the rest of my crew had turned into grinning idiots.

"I'm sure I'll do fine, Jesse, wanna come and talk to me some more while I check my engine?" she said, strutting away. I don't know wether Jesse responded, I was too busy eyeing her ass, but when I finally snapped out of it, she and Jesse were filling up her fuel tank.

"So Dom, if she doesn't place top 3, can we still hang out with her?" Vince asked, gesturing to himself and Leon.

"Do whatever, just remember we don't know anything about her" I said, sliding into my car and driving it to the start line. Brian, Johnny and Carter were already there. I nodded to them.

Vince, Bilkin and Bella pulled up shortly afterwards. Bella was two cars away from me, next to Vince. Brian was to my right and Johnny to my left.

I didn't like Brian, he was too ignorant.

Joel, the host for tonight, stood on the sideline, a microphone in his hand, ready to call the race. We revved our engines as we waited for him to say go.

"Ready…"

"Set…"

"GO!" he yelled.

We all pulled out quickly, except for Bilkin who remained at the starting line, where his engine was smoking.

Throughout the race, Vince broke down, It was just Johnny, Brian, Bella and me now. Johnny was out in front, already using his Nos. The idiot would run out before we hit the finish line. Bella, Brian and I were pretty close together, all speeding down the old highway. Brian was in his last gear and pressed the button for his Nos as soon as he saw the Finish line, which was still 2 miles away. I quickly followed, refusing to be beaten. Bella shifted gears behind me, lifting her speed, she was still behind me though, I wondered wether she used Nos, she was going to lose if she didn't.

Johnny's car stopped and Brian hit the side of it, knocking something off the bottom of his car. That had slowed him. I quickly took the lead, Bella following. She wasn't really putting in an effort to win, just cruising behind me. There was 200 metres left when my Nos ran out, I was on normal gears now, Bella still sat just behind me. Just 50 metres from the finish line, a blue flame flashed behind me, signalling the use of a Nos tank. She sped past me and crossed the finish line.

I had been beaten. I was never beaten.

I crossed the finish line and watched her drift to a stop before pulling up beside her. she was sitting on the hood of her car when I got out, smirking at me.

"Does that count as 'in the top 3'?" she asked.

"How did you learn to race like that?" I asked.

"Practise" she said.

"Well. you've effectively wounded my reputation and ego all in the space of half an hour" I told her, leaning up against the side of her car with her.

"Never underestimate someone you don't know, though, you did say we'd talk more if I placed" she said.

"So I did, here comes Brian" I said, pointing to the Dark Blue car slowly approaching the crowded area that Bella and I sat in. She slid off the hood of the car and went to get something out of the glove box. He got out of his car and walked towards me, grinning like an idiot.

"What are you smirking about?" I asked.

"Dude, I almost had you" he said.

Laughter erupted from the crowd around us.

"You almost had me? You almost had me?" I said, laughing.

"By a metre" he said.

"Man, there's something you'll learn if you're gonna stick around. Winning and losing are the same, wether by a metre or by a mile. You lost to Bella by a mile and me by half of that" I sneered.

"Bella? The girl we raced with? She beat you?" he asked, shocked.

"Damn straight she did, whooped his ass" Jesse said.

"Thank you for that Jesse" I heard her voice, she was coming back from the inside of her car, a light smirk on her face.

She approached Brian and Me. She stopped when she spotted him.

"You're Brian?" she asked, a mix of angry, sad and worried on her face.

"Yes?" he said.

"What's your last name?" she asked, walking closer to him.

"Spilner" he said.

She studied his face a little more before the anger faded from her face, replaced by a calm mask.

"I gotta go, I'll see you around" she said, making her way back to her car.

"Hey, we're having a bit of a party back at the fort, do you want to-" I started, only to be interrupted by Hector.

"COPS! Every body move!" he screamed.

I instantly ran to the crew, making sure everybody in the crew had left before speeding off to one of my spare garages to store my car. I managed to store the car and was walking down the street when a cop car appeared behind me.

"Dominic Toretto, put your hands in the-" The pig started before I started running up a narrow alleyway. They chased me for 15 minutes before a car appeared at the opposite end of the street, pulling up beside me, a black Charger.

"Get in" Bella said, throwing the passenger door open.

I threw myself in the car, slamming the door behind me. She sped off instantly, losing the Cops and finding the highway only took her 3 minutes, she was amazing.

"So, where to?" she asked.

I gave her directions to my place and she took off, swerving around cars at a million miles an hour. I took the chance to ask her something that had been bugging my mind for the last half an hour.

"Why'd you come to LA?" I asked, trying not to be rude.

"I'd recently broken up with my boyfriend in Washington, then Jesse asked me to come and see him, so here I am" she explained.

Well, she was single at least, I can't deny that that made me happy.

"Why were you in Washington?" I said, wanting to find out more about her.

"I had to go into hiding and what better place then the polar opposite of Arizona?" she sighed.

"Nice tactic. What are you planning on doing here in LA?" I said.

"I'm going to make as much money as possible then leave for Rio or Mexico. A friend of mine has a job in Rio in a few months, he wants some help with it" she answered, swinging around a corner.

"So you're not going to hang around?" I asked, slightly put off.

"Probably not" she whispered.

"I didn't know anyone from the Arizona Demons was still alive or out of jail" I started.

"I got out at the last minute, I was leaving when they came" she muttered.

I didn't say anything else on the matter, she looked sad and unwilling to continue the subject. I wanted to know more about her.

I didn't get a chance though because sooner than I realised, she pulled up in front of my house. The lights were on and I could hear the sounds of a party. Funny, that it was Bella who came for me and not Vince, my life long friend and now they were partying without me.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked, gesturing to the house.

"Fine" she said, getting out of the car.

"So tell me about your crew" she said as we walked up the driveway.

"Well there's Leon, Vince, Jesse and Me. Leon and Vince were in my kindergarten class, so we've been mates for forever. Jesse you obviously already know. That's it really. I have a younger sister Mia, she's 17. What about you? How old are you?" I said as we walked up the steps.

"I'm 19, you?"

"24"

I opened the door for her and motioned her inside. Her heels 'clicked' lightly as she walked on the hard wood floor.

Inside, there were around 2 dozen people, all drinking and socializing. At the centre of them was Vince and Leon, who seemed to have forgotten that I didn't return and could have been caught by the police.

I walked up to them both and knocked their beers over, smashing the glass and getting their attention.

"Dom! We were just about to come for you-" Vince started.

"When?" I thundered.

"Chill Dom, you're here now" Leon said.

"I'm lucky to be here now, do you wanna know who brought me back?" I yelled.

They looked around until their eyes landed on Bella who was talking to Jesse.

"No shit dude! She found you? You're so lucky! What're you upset about?" they said together.

I couldn't help the small grin that spread across my face as they fist bumped me. They offered me a beer and I took it, settling in between them. My eyes landed on Bella.

She was leaning against the wall, a beer in hand, laughing at something some random guy was saying to her. He had his hand on the wall beside her head, leaning in towards her as he spoke. The unnatural feeling of jealousy spread through me.

What had she done to me? She'd turned up unannounced in my scene, capturing everyone's attention. Then she'd saved me from going to jail. Now she was in my house, unknowingly stealing my attention.

"Dom? Dom? Dom!" a voice sounded from beside me.

I turned to see a sombre looking Vince beside me.

"Don't forget we've still got to go to check out Johnny Tran's garage tonight man" he said, pulling me up.

"Right" I said, searching for Bella who had disappeared.

"She's not here man, she left over an hour ago, you've been daydreaming for forever" he said, elbowing me.

"Shut up" I murmured.

Leon and Jesse were already out in a car, waiting for Vince and me. We slid in and Jesse took off.

"Where'd Bella go Jesse?" I asked as he drove.

"She said she had a meeting later tonight with an old friend" he said.

"How do you know her man?" Leon asked.

"She was the Arizona Demons' leader's 'Trophy'. His name was Carl, he was my cousin. when he died, I helped her get to Washington, we'd been friends for years before that though, because I visited Carl a lot. He treated her like a piece of meat and I encouraged her to leave him. But she's an Orphan, she lived on the streets until she met him at about 13, she never knew her parents. He took her in and they got together when she was 14. She was too young as far as I'm concerned." he said, as serious as I'd ever heard him.

"Did you ever tap that ass?" Leon asked, ever the meathead.

"A few times when Carl was out of town, not recently though" Jesse laughed.

So Bella had a dark past, I didn't dare ask what else she might have been involved in, not knowing wether she'd want me to know.

"So do you think Tran is doing it?" Vince asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm not sure, that's why we're going tonight" I answered.

A few importations of Car Parts had been intercepted from Japan. Harry had asked us to check it out and I was determined that it was Johnny Tran. We were going to break into his warehouse while he was away and search for the parts. Jesse was going to stay in the car and keep an eye out.

~Time Skip~

We hadn't found the Car Parts in his warehouse. We were just about to check under the hoods of his cars when Jesse phoned us.

"Hide! He'll be in there within the minute!" he yelled.

We quickly hid in the back of the building, able to see where he would be but still out of sight.

After a few second, the garage doors started to open and 2 cars and 5 motorbikes rolled in. The Tran crew.

They parked and started getting off motorbikes and out of cars. Vince, Leon and I pulled our knives in case we were spotted.

The women from his crew left the room, leaving Johnny, his two cousins and 3 of their friends.

"Get her out of the car" Johnny told his cousin Richard.

Richard wondered off to the back seat of one of the cars while Johnny uncovered a desk covered in knives, wrenches, guns and what looked like lighter fuel.

Richard was returning. A familiar looking, handcuffed girl walking in front of him. Bella.

I went to leap forward, only to be held down by Leon and Vince.

"_There are too many of them, they've got guns too"_ Vince mouthed to me.

I watched as he pushed her in front on Johnny.

"Remove her handcuffs" he said.

Richard unlocked her handcuffs and removed them, Bella stood rubbing her wrists, her eyes on Johnny. What was she doing here?

"I thought by now, I'd be able to have more faith in you" Johnny started, walking towards Bella.

"I don't know what you mean" she said calmly.

"We interrogated Jonathon Smith yesterday, he didn't have the information you promised me" he said, slapping her across the face. Her head snapped back with the force of the blow. I struggled to get to her under Vince and Leon.

"How was I meant to know? You told me to find the dealer and I did" she spat, a bit of blood coming out of her mouth.

"You insolent bitch, you owe me and you can't even do your job properly" he said, twirling his cigarette around in his hand.

"You didn't give me enough time" she tried to explain.

"You promised me, over a year ago, that if I got you the information you asked for, you'd be in my debt. I don't consider your debt repaid, so you still work for me. I don't accept mistakes" he said, walking over to her.

"Hold her still" he said to Richard.

Richard grabbed her hands and pinned them by her sides in a firm grip, standing behind her so she couldn't move. Johnny continued to approach her until they were toe to toe. his cigarette hung lazily from his lips.

"People who don't follow orders are punished" he sneered.

He took his cigarette out of his mouth and pressed the burning end into the side of her neck, close to her pulse point.

You could tell she wanted to scream from the way she locked her lips together and tears pooled in her eyes, she struggled under Richard's hold. The men around them were laughing as she squirmed.

Eventually Johnny pulled away. Bella was panting and he had a smug look on his face.

"You bastard" she spat at him.

He rounded on her again, drawing a knife and pressing it to her throat.

"You're a beautiful woman Bella, and you're useful, it'd be a shame to kill you." he said, pressing the knife a little harder to her throat.

A small slither of blood ran down her neck.

"Don't you think she's beautiful Richard?" he asked.

"Very beautiful" he said, running his nose up the side of her neck.

"Please let me go" she said, gasping as he pressed the knife harder to her throat.

"Why? This isn't your scene, who will miss you? Who will come looking for you? Here, you're a nobody" he spat at her.

"Please" she said. The flow of blood from the front of her neck had increased slightly.

"Why don't you stay here and be my girl?" he asked, running his hand up her body. As soon as I got a chance, I'd kill him.

"Go to hell" she spat at him.

"I tried to be nice to you, but you've outworn my patience. Richard, deal with her" he said, walking out of the warehouse, his crew besides Richard following and closing the door.

"Now, what'll I do with you?" he said, running his hands over her body.

He walked away from her, turning his back on her, to look at something on the other side of the room.

We were just about to rush out to kill him and grab Bella when a gun shot went off. I looked up and saw Bella, a gun in her hands and pointed at him. He fell to the ground, a bullet wound in the back of his head.

"Asshole" she muttered.

I stood then, walking out of the shadows.

"Nice shot" I murmured behind her.

She jumped and spun around, the gun in her hand pointed at me.

"Dominic! You scared me! What are you doing here?" she said breathlessly.

"We're looking for some misplaced shipments, I think the real question is what you're doing here" I answered.

My eyes were trained on her neck. The cut was still bleeding though not as much as before and the cigarette burn was hidden behind her hair.

"How much did you hear?" she whispered, looking at her feet.

"Everything, I just want to know the details" I replied.

She sank down on a nearby chair, twirling a strand of hair in between her fingers.

"When the Arizona Demons were found out, I was hell-bent on revenge. So insane with the need to find retribution that I asked Johnny Tran to get the information on the cop that organised the attack. I promised to repay him in any way possible. So, since then, if he's needed something done, they come to me. Hopefully, after tonight, I'll never see him again" she sighed.

"Did you find the cop?" Leon asked.

"No, but I will and he'll die, as well as everyone who gets in my way" she said.

It amazed me how similarly we thought about things, like we shared a brain or something.

"You should probably get going, I'm sure Jesse is worried, being out there on his own" she said.

"How do you know that's it's Jesse out there waiting for us?" Vince asked.

"I'm not an idiot" she said, standing up and stretching.

"Well, how are you getting out of here? Where are you headed once you do?" I asked.

"I'm going to 'borrow' one of their Crotch Rocket Motorcycles and go back to my place" she said, zipping her jacket up.

"Do you want me to come with you? It's awful dark out there-" Vince started, trying to figure out the best way to get in her pants.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. See you guys around sometime" she said, climbing on a motorbike and starting it.

Vince and Leon waved goodbye and climbed out of the shed, heading off towards Jesse. I grabbed Bella's sleeve.

"When will I see you next, I promised to talk more with you" I said, trying not to sound like a pansy.

"Jesse can give you instructions to my place, come see me tomorrow" she said before shaking off my arm and speeding away.

That's some girl.

DPOV

I was following Jesse's instructions to Bella's place. I was currently in some dirty, creepy run down back street of LA. It's around 3pm and there was no one in sight. I pulled up to the house number Jesse had given me and got out of the car.

I walked up to the house and knocked, waiting for a few minutes for an answer. when no one came to the door I walked around the back, to find an open garage door. I looked around before going in.

Inside the garage, was a Black Chevrolet and Bella's black charger. Clearly the girl had a thing for black, American, muscle cars.

A pair of black combat boots were visible from under the hood of the Chevrolet. I could hear her tinkering away underneath the car. I walked up to her and pulled the rolling deck she was on out. She rolled out quickly.

She was a mess. Her army, cargo ants had rips and tears in them, stained from the oil and grease.

Her tight singlet barely covered her stomach and was in much of the same condition as her pants. She was grinning up at me.

"Hey" she said.

"Het, what're you working on?" I asked her.

"Just some tuning on the engine" she said, sitting up.

"You've certainly got good taste in cars" I said, running my hand up the hood of her car.

"I know" she said, standing up and rubbing her grease-covered hands on a nearby rag.

"So, what're you doing here? I wasn't expecting to see you for a few days or weeks, am I that irresistible?" she teased.

I didn't dare tell her I had stayed awake all night thinking about her. I smirked at her.

"I decided to see wether I had to kill you now, instead of waiting for you to do something" I said.

"Oh, really?" she laughed, pulling a beer out of a cooler and handing me one.

She took a sip out of her beer and leant against the hood of her car, studying me.

"So, am I dangerous?" she asked after a while.

"I don't know yet." I replied.

"Race Wars is this weekend…" she started.

I'd been banned from racing on the tracks but I still went every year to watch my team race. I'd definitely be going this year if she was going.

"Will you be there?" she asked.

"Yeah and the rest of the team, what about you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've been challenged by one of your team actually" she said, draining her beer.

I hadn't given anyone permission to challenge people yet, no one was stupid enough to go behind my back.

"Oh? And who is that? What are you racing for?" I interrogated.

"Leon, if he wins, I have to give him my number, if I win, he doesn't try and stea; my number off Jesse." she said, laughing.

Of course it was Leon.

"Are you really going to torment him? You know he won't win" I pointed out.

She shrugged.

"I have a question" she said.

"Ask away" I said.

"What does it take to earn the great Dominic Toretto's trust? Dominic is a mouthful, Dom would be so much easier. And I'm not gonna call you Toretto because I'd like to think we could be less formal than that" she said.

"You can call me whatever you like, if Jesse trusts you then I can trust you too" I told her.

She smiled at me. I was about to ask her if she'd been alright after what happened last night with Johnny Tran, seeing as the cut at the front of her neck was scabbed over and the burn was bright red, in sight because she had her hair in a pony tail, when her phone rang.

She pulled it out of her back pocket, looking at the screen. she went to answer it before pausing and looking at the screen again, dread written across her face. She stared at the phone as it kept ringing.

You gonna answer that?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah" she said, pressing a button and bringing it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked in a shaky voice.

BPOV

"Hello?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"Bella, thank god, where are you?" Edward's voice sounded down the phone.

"What do you mean? I told you I was leaving." I replied, my voice a whisper.

"I didn't think you actually meant it! Where are you? With your mother? I'll come and get you…" he started.

"No, I'm not with her, and I don't want you to come and get me" I murmured.

"What? But we're together, I want you back in Forks with me…" he trailed off, hurt in his voice.

My eyes filled with tears and I turned my back on Dom, who was studying me, trying to figure out who I was talking to.

"We're not together, not anymore. Please don't look for me" I whispered, hoping Dom wouldn't hear.

"Please Bella, don't do this to me, we're soul mates, we're meant to be together, I'm the only one who can protect you properly" he pleaded.

"I'm fine where I am, I'm happy. If I ever need you, I'll call, but please just leave me alone" I whispered, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"What happens if I need to find you? You know I told the Volturi I would change you…" he said, trying to persuade me.

"I don't want to be changed. I'm fine how I am. Don't call me anymore. I don't love you" I said, hanging up.

The tears were rolling down my cheeks and I rubbed at my eyes, refusing to let Dom see me cry. I'd managed to stop crying and dry my cheeks when his voice sounded behind me.

"Bella? Who was that? Is everything alright?" he asked, a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him from my teary eyes, trying to keep calm.

"I'm fine, that was no one important, they won't be calling me again." I said, pushing past him and walking through the back door of my house.

I heard him follow and I propped myself up on the bench.

"That wasn't just anyone, why were you crying?" he asked seriously, his arms folded over his chest.

I don't know why I told him. I don't know why I felt such a connection to him. I don't know why I craved his attention so much.

"That was Edward, my most recent Ex-Boyfriend. He doesn't understand that we've broken up and I don't want to see him anymore. He wants to come and find me but I won't tell him where I am" I said, keeping my voice steady.

"Ah" he said.

"Anyway" I said, rubbing my eyes and plastering a smile on my face, "I've got things to do, so I guess I'll see you at Race Wars". I said.

He seemed to get the message and left.

When the sound of his car vanished, I returned to the garage. There was only 3 days until Race Wars and I still had some work to do.

DPOV

I haven't seen Bella in 2 days. Tomorrow is Race Wars and Jesse said she promised to be there. I couldn't get the image of her tear-stained face out of my mind.

Jesse kept prodding at me, trying to find out wether I liked her or not. so far, I'd only told him she had my trust and respect. But I'm pretty sure he knew anyway.

Brian had been hanging around recently and had started dating my sister. I'd made the usual threat, he breaks her heart, I break his neck etc. We'd finished working on his car, getting him ready for Race Wars.

He was pretty much a part of the team now, he had my respect and he got along with everyone besides Vince.

Leon, Vince, Mia and Brian were all over at the site for Race Wars, setting up our two caravans and 1 big tent.

Jesse had been sent out to buy beer and food for tomorrow, so I was on my own, wishing tomorrow would come faster.

~time skip to Race Wars~

I was sitting in Jesse's car, Leon and Vince behind us in their cars and Brian and Mia behind them, in Brian's car. People waved and greeted us as we drove through to park in the spot near our caravans and tents.

The scene was buzzing, most of the crowd was gathered around the racetrack, watching the races. I couldn't spot either of Bella's cars anywhere, maybe she wasn't there yet.

We walked up to the race track in time to watch the next race. A race between a familiar Black Charger and a unpleasantly familiar Red Mercedes. Bella and Johnny Tran.

Why were they racing?

They were revving their engines at the line, waiting for the 'go' from the guy in front of them.

I was worried about Bella. Tran would have over 100,000 under the hood of his car.

'Go!' was called and they sped off, Bella was automatically in the lead, but only by a metre.

They were close the whole way, until Tran pulled his Nos and sped in front of her. They were only 10 metres away from the finish line when she pulled her Nos and sped over the line 3 metres before him.

They returned and parked. He slipped something into her hand as he walked off and she nodded at him, slipping it into her back pocket.

I approached her from behind.

"You started without me" I said.

She spun around to face me, a huge smile on her face.

(Bella's outfit on Profile)

"Sorry, he's leaving in an hour or so, I didn't want to miss my chance" she said.

"I'm surprised you went anywhere near him" I told her.

She shrugged and took a seat on the hood of her car.

"So, how've you been?" I asked her, sitting next to her.

I casually slipped an arm over her shoulder and she leaned into me.

"Alright, I think I'm headed to Brazil in a month" she said.

Only a month? She was leaving so soon?

"How come you're in such a hurry to leave LA? Don't you like it here?" I asked her, a little hurt and worried that she was leaving.

"I'm not in a hurry, there's just some stuff I need to do over in Rio. And I do like it here, but if I stay any longer, you're going to loose your title as 'Leader' and 'King'" she teased, smirking at me.

"Hey, that was a lucky win, I want a rematch sometime" I said.

"Sure" she indulged me.

"But seriously, why don't you stick around a while?" I said.

"This is your scene Dom, I don't really belong anywhere here." she sighed.

"You could join my team" I told her.

"As absolutely flattering as that is, I really do have some things to take care of, I might come back if all goes well" she said.

"I hope you do come back"

"If you're gonna miss me that much, why don't you come with me?" she said earnestly.

My eyes widened. Was she serious? As much as I liked her, I'd known her only a week. I certainly wasn't going to run off to Rio with her.

"Um, no thanks" I replied.

"Oh well, your loss" she said, smiling.

I had a fun day hanging out with Bella until Johnny Tran approached me, fuming.

"Torreto!" he yelled, grabbing my attention.

"What?" I said, turning from a laughing Bella to him.

"Yesterday, SWAT came into my house, disgraced my whole family. All because someone talked." he started.

"So how is his my problem?" I interrupted.

"Because it was you!" he screamed.

Rage filled me and I punched him, knocking him backwards into his car. He groaned and spat some blood out of his mouth.

"Dom, it's not worth it-" Leon said as he pulled me away before I hit him again.

I turned away from him, expecting to see Bella still sitting on her car, only to be met with empty air. I heard a shuffle from behind me and turned around.

Tran was making his way to me, a knife in his hand, when Bella appeared and punched him, right in the face, dropping him and knocking him out cold. She rubbed her knuckles as we all stared at her.

"What?" she asked as she met my eyes.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked, pulling out of Vince and Leon's retraining grasps.

"He was about to knife you, would you have preferred it if I let him?" she asked sarcastically.

"Thank you" I mumbled.

"It's fine" she said, walking off.

"Bella-" I started, going to walk after her.

"Leave it man" Jesse said, walking past me and after Bella.

I didn't understand why she had walked off, I hadn't said anything to offend her and she had been fine a few minutes ago.

BPOV

I was leaning against a brick wall in the shadows, away from the crowds. Jesse had followed me and was beside me, his arm around me. He hadn't asked me anything about what was wrong, he was waiting for me to tell him.

"I'm leaving tomorrow night" I said, interrupting the silence.

"May I ask why?" he said, sadness colouring his tone.

"Because I'm starting to really like Dom, as more than a friend." I replied.

"Right, I don't see why that's cause to leave. Or even a problem" he said, sounding puzzled.

"It's a problem because I have to go to Rio within the next month and he doesn't want to come with me. It's a problem because I don't belong here. It's a problem because any day now, Edward, my ex boyfriend is going to come looking for me. And it's a problem because he doesn't like me back" I said stonily, refusing to break down or be seen upset.

"What brought all this on?" he said, hugging me tightly.

"When I hit Johnny, to save Dom, I realised just how much I liked him. I like him enough to knock out a person I have known for years. And it scares me" I said, sighing.

"Are you going to tell him you're leaving?" Jesse asked, pulling away from me.

"No, I'm going to disappear. If you need to contact me, I'll have my mobile on me" I said, smiling at him.

"What are you even doing in Rio? It seems pretty important." Jesse said.

"Removing a few Cars off of a freight train. It's paying 7 million. I'll probably go to Mexico afterwards" I said as we walked back to where his team was.

"So, will I see you again?" he asked.

"I imagine so, the Government has a funny way of advertising 'WANTED' people on the television" I said flippantly.

"Don't" he growled grabbing my arm "If you get yourself thrown in jail or killed, I swear to god I'm going to find you and run you over. Ok? If I let you go, you have to stay safe" he said.

I stared at him stunned before nodding and making my way back to ym car. he walked off to some trailer.

I took refuge on the hood of my car and watched the people around me. I didn't recognise anyone, Dom and his team must have gone to race or bet or something.

How did I end up here? Oh that's right, it was that day…

I had been homeless all my life, I never knew my family. Then one day, Carl had approached me and offered me a new life. He took me in and taught me how to drive and how to handle weapons.

Then the day I won my first race, he kissed me, and we were together after that. I met Jesse at about 15. I was 18 when the Arizona Demons ended. That's when I moved to Forks and met Edward.

Now I was sitting on the hood of my car, watching the movements of the masses in front of me, wondering where Dom was.

I was interrupted from my musings when Vince shook my arm, hard, trying to get my attention.

"Bella! Get up!" he yelled at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking for the cause of his distress.

"We've got a problem" he said, dragging me towards the tracks.

"Vince, what-" I started, only to stop when I saw Johnny Tran driving back towards the start.

And in the background, Jesse's car speeding away from the tracks.

"Jesse just raced Tran for slips and lost." he said.

"Not his dads Jedda! Oh, Jesse…" I gasped.

Johnny was out of his car and in front of Dom, who was now in sight.

"Where'd your boy go with MY car?" he snarled.

"To the car wash" Dom answered sarcastically.

Poor Jesse, he'd be destroyed, but if he was planning on running, Tran and his cronies would go after him and kill him. I couldn't let that happen to Jesse, not with all he'd done for me. I had to go find him.

"Vince," I said, grabbing the sleeve of his shirt and pulling his ear down so I could whisper in it "I'm going after Jesse, make sure they don't kill each other" I whispered, motioning to Dom and Johnny who were still arguing.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to get someone to go with you? Tran and his gang are going to be going after Jesse…" he said.

"I know," I interrupted "that's why I have to go, I have to find Jesse before they do" I said, walking away.

"Bella!" he called as I walked away.

I ignored him and started running towards my car, throwing myself in and speeding away after Jesse.

DPOV

"We're going to have to go after Jesse" I said to Vince and Leon, walking away from Johnny Tran.

"Yea, I know, they'll kill him if we don't find him first" Leon said.

"We don't need to go after him." Vince said.

"And why not? He's our friend-" I started.

"Bella's already gone after him, about 10 minutes ago" he said.

What?

"And who said she could do that?" I asked, fuming.

"Whoa Dom, she's not a part of our Team, you can't stop her from doing anything" Leon said.

Oh, that was right. I really didn't have any control over her.

"So what do we do now? Do we still go after them?" Leon said.

"If we all go, someone will notice. Besides, we've got that job with the trucks tonight. We'll have to do it with 2 cars instead of 3" I said.

"We could always ask Mia or Brian to come with us-" Vince said.

"No, I'm not dragging Mia into it and I don't trust Brian enough to bring him, besides he's inexperienced" I replied.

"You could have asked Bella" Leon said.

"No" I finalised.

"It doesn't feel right, going to do this without Jesse" Vince said.

"Don't do that, it'll be fine" I said, walking off.

I was worried about Bella, worried about Jesse. If Bella couldn't sort it out, Tran would kill them. The thought of someone else laying his or her hands on Bella didn't settle well with me.

I couldn't believe she had left without telling me. I couldn't believe Jesse would bet slips with someone without telling me.

I was angry she was gone.

Is this what it would feel like when she finally left LA? How long would this feeling last? Why did I feel so protective of this girl I'd only known a week?

Because I loved her.


End file.
